


Old habits die hard

by Las_Kelli



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Группа Шеппарда натыкается на необычного рейфа и, слово за слово, Джон Шеппард узнаёт много о рейфах, чего ещё не знал.





	Old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> На мой взгляд, вселенная ЗВ предоставляет огромный простор для воображения: в самом каноне такое количество безумных идей, недосказанности во многих вопросах и разночтений в некоторых, что, в общем-то, что бы ты при придумал, всё будет не слишком безумно. Из этого я и исходил :)) Мы мало знаем о рейфах, и я бессовестно воспользовался этим :)  
> Мне не хотелось связывать себя детальной привязкой событий к событиям ЗВА, поэтому при любых разночтениях (как к примеру то, что скорей всего, конечно, время действия совпадает уже с временем Вулси, но у меня во главе экспедиции Картер, и пр.) можно просто считать это параллельной реальностью.  
> Откровенные параллели с серией «Вегас», разумеется, не случайны, сделаны намеренно и со всем уважением и любовью :)

«Вы ещё многого не знаете о рейфах, Джон Шеппард». И неприятно было снова признавать правоту Тодда, но вот похоже, что придётся, думал Джон Шеппард, разглядывая существо в камере.

Они наткнулись на небольшую группу рейфов во время последней миссии на планете, которую сочли необитаемой. МакКей уже занёс руку над наборным устройством, собираясь ввести адрес Атлантиды, когда Врата активировались. Шеппард махнул рукой в сторону ближайших зарослей каких-то местных кустов с мелкими частыми листьями и яркими фиолетовыми ягодами, МакКей заворчал, что они наверняка ядовитые и с шипами, но Шеппард вежливо подтолкнул его в спину прикладом, и Родни смирился. Они едва успели укрыться, когда первый рейф появился из Врат.

Видно из-за густых листьев было не очень, но один из рейфов, судя по всему — главный, сразу привлёк их внимание.

— Ронон, — спросил Шеппард, — ты когда-нибудь видел рейфа с небелыми волосами?

— Нет, — убеждённо ответил Ронон.

— Как и я, — немного удивлённо подтвердила Тейла.

— Кроме королев, — вставил свои пять копеек зануда Родни.

— Разумеется, кроме королев, — ядовито отозвался Шеппард.

— Да, но ты сказал «рейфа», технически королева тоже рейф, и если ты хотел…

— Родни!

— Что? Я просто пытаюсь быть точным!

— Так что, — спросил Ронон, — ты думаешь — королева?

Шеппард поморщился.

— Не знаю, это странно.

Главный рейф тем временем отправил четверых солдат в лес за Вратами, а сам с ещё двумя остался на месте, изучая какие-то данные на небольшом устройстве, вроде маккеевского планшета. Он всё время держался спиной к группе Шеппарда, и у них никак не получалось разглядеть его получше.

— И королевы вроде обычно, ну, знаете, одеваются иначе, — заметил Родни.

— А ты что у нас теперь, знаток придворных одежд королев рейфов? — поинтересовался Шеппард.

— Ха-ха, — ответил Родни. — Те королевы, которых ты видел, были одеты так же, как мужчины-рейфы?

— Ну, нет, — с неохотой признал Шеппард.

— А этот, — и МакКей ткнул пальцем в сторону рейфа и тут же опасливо отдёрнул руку, неосторожно коснувшуюся потенциально ядовитых ягод, — так же.

— Может это походный костюм, — предположил Ронон.

— Поход… что? Походный костюм? — саркастически переспросил МакКей. — Они тут что, по-твоему, лагерь скаутов собираются разбивать? И вообще, королевы не вылезают из своих Ульев обычно. Да ещё с такой небольшой охраной.

— Вот про охрану — это аргумент, — задумчиво согласился Шеппард. — Но. Королева или нет, во-первых, нам пора домой, а эти скауты неизвестно сколько тут провозятся, а во-вторых — всего два солдата, как насчёт взять в плен рейфа с оригинальным окрасом? По мне так неплохой трофей с необитаемой планеты.

— К тому же сможем узнать, что они вообще здесь делали, — заметила Тейла, — насколько я помню, эта планета в той части галактики, где мы их ещё не встречали.

Шеппард кивнул.

— Дельное замечание. Ронон — стан.

— Эх, — сказал Ронон.

— Да, нелегко тебе, я понимаю. Давай так: следующего рейфа сможешь убить, идёт?

— Идёт, — буркнул Ронон.

Первыми они убрали солдат, и когда рейф обернулся на выстрелы, Шеппард на секунду замешкался, но Ронон, конечно, нет — выстрел, и рейф упал.

— Вы видели?! — ошарашенно спросил МакКей.

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Шеппард. — Это, вроде как... человек!

— Так, быстро, — распоряжался Шеппард, — Ронон, бери этого… что бы это ни было, короче. Родни, набирай адрес. Валим, пока те четверо не вернулись.

Ронон обхватил рейфа руками и сказал «хм».

— Что? — тут же обернулся к нему Родни. — Что «хм», что такое, что случилось?!

— Кажется, это женщина, — сообщил Ронон.

— Правда? — заинтересовался МакКей.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, — с фальшивой искренностью обратился к ним Шеппард, — но ты бы лучше пощупал руку, а не то, что ты там щупаешь, Ронон. Если вам так важна половая принадлежность, пусть Тейла посмотрит.

— Хм, — сказал Ронон.

— Что, что, что там?! — затараторил МакКей.

— МакКей, адрес! — рявкнул Шеппард.

Родни недовольно забубнил что-то про тиранию военных и начал набор.

— Шеппард, — окликнул Ронон.

Он подошёл ближе и посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь рейфа.

— Я никогда не видела ничего подобного, — покачала головой Тейла.

Щель на ладони была меньше, чем обычно — короче и уже, края сомкнуты, делая её и вовсе почти незаметной, но если раскрыть ладонь, отогнув пальцы, как сделал Ронон, её было отчётливо видно.

— Да кто это, чёрт его дери? — пробормотал Шеппард.

Теперь у него было время рассмотреть пленницу спокойно — Ронон, Тейла и Родни, успевшие разглядеть её получше, пока он говорил с полковником Картер, убедили его, что это женщина, хотя сам бы он может даже и сейчас не заметил. Не то чтоб она как-то это подчёркивала, рейф как рейф. Но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с таким мастером риторики, как Ронон, и таким любимцем женщин, как Родни.

Она стояла в центре камеры, прямо и неподвижно, и смотрела ему в глаза — высокая, худощавая, в таком же чёрном кожаном плаще до пола, как носят они все, и такая же надменная. Кожа у неё как у человека, только бледная, болезненная на вид. Волосы, из-за которых они и обратили на неё внимание — тёмно-русые, прямые и длинные, ниже плеч. И тонкие, намного светлее волос, будто выцветшие едва заметные брови. Глаза, человеческие по форме, но цвета, какой бывает только у рейфов — жёлто-зелёные, яркие, и в сочетании с человеческим зрачком это выглядит даже более жутко. Заострённые черты лица, как у многих рейфов, и татуировки, похожие на те, что он видел у Тодда — острые угловатые линии, словно стилизованные языки пламени, окружающие глазницу. В начале Шеппард не придавал этому значения, но со временем начал думать, что татуировки рейфов несут какой-то ещё смысл, помимо украшения тела, а может, и вовсе не являются украшением. Если так — наверняка схожесть татуировок пленницы и Тодда должна была бы что-то ему сказать, если бы — да, да, да, мы знали о рейфах больше. Может, и неплохая мысль, таскать за собой кого-нибудь вроде Дэниела Джексона, спеца по различным культурам и их заморочкам. Или вот попробовать разговорить того, кто выглядит почти как человек и ведёт себя в точности как рейф. 

Конечно, первым делом они все подумали про новый эксперимент Майкла, вот только она не сильно была похожа на все предыдущие, и её сопровождали рейфы-солдаты, а с Майклом его бывшие соотечественники дел не имели. Шеппард медленно, не торопясь, обходил клетку, и пленница оборачивалась вслед за ним — её повадки и впрямь были точь-в-точь как у рейфов: тот же наклон головы, неподвижный цепкий взгляд, тот же оскал, те же сдержанные до поры движения. Шеппард вздохнул и начал допрос.

— Кто ты?

Звучало, конечно, не особо угрожающе, но для разгона пойдёт, решил он.

— Вы совершаете ошибку, — заговорила она, и он впервые услышал её голос — резонирующий не так сильно, как у рейфов, но всё же не человеческий, искажённый, довольно низкий и такой же, как у них, резкий. — Они придут за мной, и…

— … мы все умрём, — перебил Шеппард и помахал в воздухе рукой. — Да-да, я довольно неплохо уже знаком с этой концепцией, спасибо.

Она замолчала, оскалилась, показывая вполне человеческие зубы, и издала короткий рык. Тоже всё как обычно. Как будто в глазах двоится, подумал Шеппард, от этой человеко-рейфовой мешанины. Даже от Майкла нет такого ощущения. Кстати о нём — спросить всё же стоит.

— Ты какой-то эксперимент Майкла или что?

Это ей не понравилось. Она шагнула к нему навстречу и повысила голос:

— Я не имею отношения к тому, кого вы зовёте Майклом, и его отвратительным экспериментам.

Шеппард развёл руки в радушном жесте.

— Хорошо, вот у нас уже есть общий интерес — я тоже не люблю его и его отвратительные эксперименты!

Её такое удивительное родство душ не впечатлило. Она склонила голову набок и чуть прищурилась.

— Мне казалось, что вы не были против экспериментов, когда ставили их на нём.

Вот перед всей галактикой теперь оправдывайся, подумал Шеппард. Паршивая была затея, и вышла боком, но по крайней мере мы пытались решить проблему как-то, кроме как геноцидом. Наверное. Ведь так? А, пусть о таких вещах думают люди вроде Сэм, Джон, твоя забота не дать рейфам осуществить геноцид твоего народа. Он поморщился и пожал плечами.

— Ну, знаешь, мы все совершаем ошибки. Вы вот едите людей, например. Тоже не пример для молодёжи.

Она устало вздохнула, повернулась к нему боком и принялась разглядывать решётку.

— Что, кстати, напоминает мне, — продолжил Шеппард, — вот ты на вид вроде человек.

— Я рейф, — холодно ответила она.

— Ннннет, не очень похоже, — с сомнением протянул Шеппард.

Вместо ответа она повернула к нему голову, снова оскалилась и зарычала, Шеппард покачал головой.

— Так, конечно, сходства больше, но всё равно ещё не очень.

На мгновение она замерла, а потом улыбнулась, подняла правую руку с раскрытой ладонью и предложила:

— Выпусти меня и убедись, Джон Шеппард.

Да что я там у них, звезда, что ли? — подумал Шеппард, а вслух сказал:

— О, так ты меня знаешь.

— Я слышала о тебе, — ответила она, пожав плечами.

— Может, тогда тоже представишься?

Допустим, она и была похожа на человека, но этот простой вопрос игнорировала как все рейфы — опустила руку и безразлично отвернулась. 

— Окей, — сказал Шеппард и снова вздохнул. — Будем звать тебя… Пэгги.

Больше в этот день от Пэгги он ничего не добился. Ронон сходил на неё посмотреть и вынес свой вердикт: то, что двигается как рейф, говорит как рейф и ведёт себя как рейф — рейф, и можно её пристрелить и забыть. Шеппард поблагодарил его за ценное мнение и спросил, что думает Тейла. Тейла не знала, что думать. Присутствие Пэгги, по её словам, ощущалось похоже на присутствие рейфа, но всё же как-то иначе и слабее. Как вариант, она готова была попробовать влезть Пэгги в голову, Шеппард поблагодарил за предложение, но решил, что ещё рано. Родни ругался с Зеленкой за починкой одного из паддл-джамперов, и, судя по всему, они уже подошли к вопросу вопиющей некомпетентности радековой докторской и уровня коррупции в академической среде Чехии, поэтому Шеппард вошёл в отсек джамперов, услышал их голоса, не останавливаясь развернулся и вышел из отсека джамперов, от греха.

Полковник Картер ничего не сказала, а спросила, что думает он. Шеппард почесал макушку, поискал ответ на потолке, не нашёл и честно признался:

— Понятия не имею.

— Похоже на Майкла, — предположила Сэм.

Шеппард побарабанил пальцами по столу и отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет, не клеится. Она разозлилась, когда я спросил о нём, а все его гибриды ему преданы. Если случается иначе, я думаю, он сам от них избавляется. Да и по разговору не похоже. Ну разве что она сама не знает, что она его рук дело.

— Но она не человек и не рейф? — уточнила Сэм.

— Я бы скорей сказал, что она и то, и другое. Сама она настаивает на том, что рейф. Может, это эксперимент самих рейфов?

— Что-то вроде того, благодаря чему появились такие, как Тейла — попытки улучшить… качество пищи? Или что-то вроде майкловских, но с другими целями? Хотя… почему с другими, — она сдержанно улыбнулась. — Он хочет захватить галактику для себя — они хотят захватить галактику для себя...

Шеппард пожал плечами и снова побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Так что ты думаешь, — спросила Сэм, — разговоры или стан и исследования?

— Разговоры, — уверенно ответил Шеппард. — Пока что. Тут что-то не так, я это чувствую. Да и Келлер же взяла у неё кровь, пусть пока её и исследует. Посмотрим, что она скажет.

Картер кивнула.

— Согласна. Ну, ты у нас спец по налаживанию контактов с рейфами.

— Вроде того, — вздохнул Шеппард.

— И — серьёзно, Джон? Пэгги?

— Ну зайди сама на неё посмотри, ей идёт.

— Не буду спорить с тем, кто назвал паддл-джампер.

— Спасибо за признание моих заслуг. Полковник.

— Полковник.

На второй день Шеппарду всё же удалось узнать кое-что важное. Вроде как.

Она всё так же следила за каждым его шагом, словно стоит ему на мгновение отвернуться, она сможет пройти сквозь решётку и свернуть ему шею.

— Что вы делали на той планете?

— Вас это не касается.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы можем держать тебя тут вечно? Ну… почти.

— Они найдут меня и придут за вами.

Шеппард подошёл ближе, и она тоже сделала шаг ему навстречу с той стороны решётки, теперь они были на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, и Шеппард знал, что всеми своими чувствами она прислушивается к тому, выдаст ли он свой страх. Рейф в ней делает именно это, напомнил он себе, но понимал, что волей-неволей, говоря с ней, он воспринимает её как Ронон. Неважно, как она выглядит и что говорит, даже если бы она не вела себя как рейф, инстинкт убеждает тебя в одном: посмотри на её руку, и ты узнаешь, враг перед тобой или нет. Больше ничего не имеет значения.

— Никто тебя здесь не найдёт, — сказал он. — И мы просканировали тебя на предмет передатчиков.

Она чуть наклонилась к нему, качнула головой, жёсткие пряди волос закрыли тенями её лицо, и ответила с насмешливой интонацией, показавшейся ему чертовски знакомой.

— Есть тот, кто сможет меня найти. Кто знает, где искать.

— Она связана с Тоддом.

Сэм встревоженно посмотрела на него.

— Ты уверен?

— Она сказала — тот, кто знает, где искать. Только Тодд знает, где искать.

— Это если он никому не рассказал.

— Ему вроде как это невыгодно. Да и мы бы уже были в осаде в таком случае.

Сэм на мгновение задумалась и пожала плечами.

— Ну что ж. Если они связаны — рано или поздно он появится.

— Вот уж в нём я не сомневаюсь, — проворчал Шеппард, — этот случая не упустит.

На четвёртый день, когда он пришёл, она лежала на полу закрыв глаза, но, услышав шаги, поднялась, как ему показалось, с усилием.

— Зашёл сообщить, что, если верить сканерам дальнего действия, за тобой по-прежнему никто не летит.

— Что ты надеешься узнать у меня? — спросила она.

— Для начала, как я уже говорил, кто ты?

— Ты знаешь, кто я, — устало ответила она.

— Хотелось бы услышать от тебя.

— Ты ошибаешься в своих предположениях о том, что я результат какого-то эксперимента, — ответила она так же устало. — Есть много ещё такого, чего вы не знаете о рейфах, Джон Шеппард.

Шеппард открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но она внезапно покачнулась и тяжело опустилась на пол. Это новость, подумал он. Обычно это Родни настолько быстро утомляет людей, неужели я становлюсь похож на МакКея, надо меньше с ним общаться.

— Так расскажи мне, — предложил он.

Она оскалилась, как обычно, и хрипло выдохнула сквозь зубы. И неохотно сказала:

— Мне нужна еда.

— Да, ты знаешь, тут такое дело, — участливо ответил Шеппард, — у нас не очень хорошо с добровольцами на роль пищи для рейфов.

Он едва разобрал, что она сказала следом, с таким усилием и презрением она прошипела сквозь зубы:

— Обычная человеческая еда. И вода.

Несколько секунд Шеппард молчал, усваивая эту информацию, а потом сказал, не сдержав иронии:

— Так всё ж таки ты человек.

И ожидал услышать «я рейф», но она только вздохнула, опустила голову и больше не сказал ни слова.

— Еда? — изумлённо спросил Родни. Он обсуждал с Сэм какую-то очередную их научную суперсложную проблему, когда Шеппард пришёл доложить о своём открытии. — То есть, вот, в смысле, еда, как пицца, гамбургер, стейк, салат? Еда?

— И вода. Как... вода, — ответил Шеппард.

— То есть, она одновременно может питаться и как рейф, и как человек? — уточнила Сэм, тоже, впрочем, вполне изумлённо. — Мы предполагали, что возможно либо одно, либо другое.

— Ну а я откуда знаю, что вы на меня набросились? — ответил Шеппард, плюхаясь в кресло и вытягивая ноги. — Наверное. Оба рта у неё есть, и одним вот, судя по всему, она умеет пользоваться как все нормальные люди, а насчёт второго, Родни, если ты вызываешься проверить — вперёд, я пас.

— Нет, нет, спасибо, — скомканно ответил Родни и на всякий случай отступил от Шеппарда на пару шагов. Мало ли, решит ещё скормить его рейфу ради военного любопытства.

— Слушай, Сэм, — начал Шеппард и почесал ухо, видимо, в надежде, что это его подбодрит. — Я понимаю, что шантаж едой не очень согласуется с мировыми стандартами содержания пленных…

— Да, — прервала его Сэм. — Ты скажешь ей, что мы обеспечим её пищей в обмен на информацию.

— Правда? — хором спросили Шеппард и Родни.

— Конечно мы дадим ей еду в любом случае, — успокаивающе ответила Сэм, хотя Шеппарда успокаивать было не нужно, на его взгляд с рейфами все средства были хороши. Ну, почти. Так ведь? — Но я разрешаю тебе попробовать.

— А что, кстати, говорит доктор Келлер? — спросил он. — Не по поводу еды. Ну вы поняли.

Сэм развела руками.

— Говорит, что мы такого ещё не видели. Она, как ты и сказал, и человек, и рейф, но генетические…

— Стоп!

Сэм замолкла и глянула на него с выражением терпеливого интереса на лице. Шеппард смутился.

— Стоп, мэм… пожалуйста… извините.

Сэм жестом предложил ему продолжать, и, кажется, просто потому, что боялась расхохотаться, если откроет рот.

— Я хотел попросить избежать подробностей, — вежливо объяснил Шеппард и кротко добавил: — мэм.

Она кивнула.

— Проще говоря — нет, это не похоже на гибридов Майкла.

Шеппард пару секунд подождал продолжения, а потом с подозрением глянул на МакКея. МакКей моргнул. Шеппард обернулся обратно к Сэм. Сэм улыбнулась.

— Всё? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Да, — кивнула Сэм. — Ты же просил без подробностей.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно поблагодарил Шеппард. — Это было… намного короче, чем я ожидал.

— Научилась под началом генерала О'Нилла, — доверительно сообщила Сэм. Шеппард понимающе кивнул, всё ещё продолжая чувствовать себя идиотом, и счёл за благо ретироваться.

Тодд появился через пару недель. За это время Шеппарду не удалось узнать от Пэгги ровным счётом ничего.

— Я не первый рейф у вас в плену, — сказала она на второй неделе своего плена.

— Не первый, — согласился Шеппард.

— И что, много они вам рассказали о наших военных планах?

— Кое-что.

Несколько секунд она пристально смотрела ему в глаза, чуть склонив голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, а потом констатировала со злым удовлетворением в голосе:

— Лжец.

И отвернулась.

Она была права, чёрта-с-два они много узнали от пленных рейфов.

Когда представляешь себе врага, всегда есть искушение обезличить его, в своём воображении лишить его всякой логики, аргументации и тем более свойств, делающих его достойным, придающих смысл его борьбе. Зачастую это необходимо, этому учат, могут называть это иначе, но воспитывают в солдате как необходимое качество, иначе как ты будешь убивать? Но, делая это, ты одновременно рискуешь получить побочный эффект: недооценить врага, и Шеппард отлично это знал. И как бы ни было ему неприятно это признавать, рейфы не были тупыми злобными монстрами. То есть, злобными монстрами, конечно, были, но ни в коем случае не тупыми, не трусливыми и, если бы речь шла о людях, пожалуй, он бы даже мог сказать о них «самоотверженные ребята». Рейфов, конечно, язык не поворачивался так похвалить. Но что есть, то есть — допрашивать их толку было мало, как правило. Да, иногда это приносило какие-то плоды, потому что все они, как и люди, были разными, и кто-то больше боялся за свою жизнь, кто-то меньше, но средний уровень готовности умереть за правое дело поедания разумных рас, Шеппарда, в каком-то смысле, поражал. Он много читал о гоа'улдах и войнах с ними и быстро понял, что, пожалуй, главной их слабостью был незамутнённый эгоизм. Каждого отдельного гоа'улда больше всего заботила его собственная жизнь, и именно это служило залогом успешной борьбы с ними. С рейфами было иначе. Он не знал, что ими двигало, но то ли какая-то слепая вера, то ли просто ярость — что-то давало им это пугающее бесстрашие, готовность отдать свою жизнь за победу, предпочесть смерть плену, а если не удалось — медленно умирать от голода, упрямо веря в то, что свои придут за ними, и продолжая хранить свои секреты, и ему неприятно было осознавать, что его враг обладает качествами, которые среди его собственного народа ценились как высшее проявление героизма. 

Пэгги была из неразговорчивых. Попытка шантажировать её едой, которую Шеппард провернул бессовестно и хладнокровно, не принесла никаких плодов. Когда она вовсе перестала отвечать и даже смотреть на него, Сэм велела прекратить. Да и сам он уже понимал, что это бесполезно.

Тодд потребовал встречи и её присутствия на ней. Что Пэгги у них, он был видимо уверен с самого начала, а когда они не признали это прямо, но и не опровергли, уверился окончательно. Шеппард ожидал угроз, но их не последовало, то ли старый хитрый мерзавец был слишком умён, то ли тут было что-то ещё. Да, судя по всему, и то, и другое. Как всегда с рейфами.

— Где она? — спросил Тодд, выйдя из Врат и не увидев Пэгги.

— В камере, с ней всё в порядке, — спокойно ответила Сэм. — Предлагаю сначала обсудить ситуацию.

Он остался недоволен, но согласился. 

Едва двери переговорной закрылись, он задал прямой вопрос:

— Что вы хотите в обмен на её возвращение?

— Перестать питаться людьми рассматривается? — спросил в ответ Шеппард.

Тодд посмотрел на него так, будто никогда не переставал восхищаться его чувством юмора и только ждал возможности насладиться им вновь, и вежливо ответил:

— Нет.

— Жаль, — подосадовал Шеппард, — хорошая была бы сделка.

Тодд качнул головой, выражая сомнение, и обернулся к Сэм.

— Не забывайте, что я могу раскрыть ваше положение другим рейфам, — всё тем же вежливым тоном напомнил он.

— И тогда вы никогда её больше не увидите, — в тон ему ответила Сэм. — А ваше присутствие говорит о том, что она имеет для вас значение.

Жёсткий подход к делу Тодд ценить умел, и Сэм удостоилась лёгкого наклона головы.

«Иметь дело с Тоддом, это как играть в шахматы, зная только, что конь ходит буквой «Г», и ещё доска горит, и фигуры горят, и весь мир горит, а тебе надо играть», — ворчал Шеппард, пока они с Сэм ещё стояли у Врат, ожидая его появления. «Но, тем не менее, можно?» — отозвалась Сэм. «Тем не менее — можно, просто в противопожарном костюме», — буркнул в ответ Шеппард.

После серии взаимных угроз наконец выяснилось, что Тодд, возможно, может достать МНТ.

— Я заберу её сейчас, и даю вам слово…

— Я даю тебе слово, что сейчас ты не заберёшь её ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Когда-то ты доверял мне, Джон Шеппард.

— Заложник в камере неописуемо повышает моё доверие к тебе.

— Я не могу обещать, что достану МНТ, это лишь предположение.

— Ну, если не получится, там и будем решать.

— Если не получится, вы рискуете увидеть объединённый флот рейфов на своей орбите.

— Мы и так рискуем этим каждую минуту, пока ты жив! Ты согласен на сделку?

— Хм… да. Но я хочу увидеть её.

Он просчитался, сам проявив интерес, думал Шеппард, но разве это похоже на него? Все совершают ошибки, даже такая змея, как Тодд. Верно, он просто просчитался. Не подумал о том, что заполучить заложника, который гарантирует нам его молчание, это большая удача. Слишком самоуверен. Или понадеялся на наши моральные принципы? Что мы отпустим её с ним, стоит ему попросить? Всё это гадание на кофейной гуще, как у тётушки Дженис и её полубезумных приятельниц. Собирались вечером по четвергам, выдували десять кофейников и гадали на гуще. Она нагадала, что он будет счастлив в браке. А когда он спросил с неё за это гадание после развода, она развела руками, раскинув бирюзовые крылья своей тяжёлой вязаной шали, подняла нарисованные брови и бессовестно заявила: «Джонни, ну ведь кофе не говорил, что ты будешь счастлив в браке всю жизнь!» Кофе также умолчал о рейфах в галактике Пегас и ни слова не сказал о Тодде.

Они отвели его к камере. Пэгги будто ждала их — стояла в шаге от прутьев, глядя на дверь и, едва они вошли, встретила Тодда словами:

— Я говорила им, что за мной придут.

Он подошёл и встал почти вплотную к решётке.

— Мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что ты здесь.

Она кивнула, но не ответила. И Тодд молчал, глядя ей в глаза. Она смотрела в ответ сначала уверенно, потом её глаза расширились, рот приоткрылся, словно в изумлении, она чуть наклонилась вперёд, почти касаясь металла прутьев, и сказала негромко, будто не веря сама себе:

— Нет, — и потом громче и яростней: — Нет!

— Так нужно, — ответил Тодд, и Шеппарду почудилось сожаление в его голосе. Ерунда, куда ему. Ну, может, для неё постарался, но не из заботы о её чувствах, конечно, а потому что старый лживый кровосос, плетущий интриги везде, где можно. Мама-королева не учила, кстати, говорить при людях вслух? — Я вернусь, как только смогу, я обещаю.

— Ты не оставишь меня здесь, — почти прорычала она, оскалившись.

Тодд вздохнул, оглянулся на Шеппарда, потом обернулся обратно к ней и спокойно ответил:

— Оставлю.

Она со всей силы ударила рукой по решётке и яростно зашипела. Тодд не отреагировал, не отшатнулся, ничего не сказал, только по-прежнему смотрел ей в глаза, будто хотел загипнотизировать. Оскал медленно сошёл с её лица, она замерла и лишь едва заметно поводила головой, как делала раньше, прислушиваясь к мыслям Шеппарда.

— Так, хватит, — встрял Джон. Ему ни черта это гипно-шоу не нравилось. — Либо говорите вслух, либо расходимся.

Они оба оглянулись на него, и Тодд кивнул.

— Я вернусь, — повторил он, снова обернувшись к ней. Она выглядела мрачно, но больше не скалилась и не шипела, и никак не отреагировала на его слова.

А потом Тодд подошёл к Шеппарду и сказал без обычного своего фиглярства, жёстко и холодно: 

— Если вы попробуете превратить её в нового Майкла, каждый Улей в галактике узнает, где искать вас и всех, кто хоть раз имел в вами дело. Мы соберём урожай с каждой планеты, на которую вы ступали, в каждой деревне, куда вы заходили хотя бы на минуту.

— Я впишу это мелким шрифтом в контракт, — пообещал Шеппард.

— Так кто она такая? Что ты примчался за ней, — спросил Шеппард, провожая его к Вратам.

— Может быть, мы тоже не оставляем своих, — ответил Тодд.

— Ага, поэтому ты проторчал столько лет в плену у дженаев. Кто она?

— В условиях нашей сделки не было ответов на твои вопросы.

— Ты понимаешь, что она частично человек, и мы не можем так просто от этого отмахнуться? Экспериментировать на людях тоже неэтично, как и есть их.

— Но на рейфах — этично?

— Да ёшкин-кочерёжкин…

— Она не имеет отношения к экспериментам, и она рейф. Я выполню свои условия, а вы — свои. Мы одинаково зависим друг от друга. На этом всё.

Приятно было пообщаться, дружище.

Она изменилась после визита Тодда. Больше не отвечала Шеппарду ни слова и почти не реагировала на его присутствие. При всём желании поиздеваться над её прошлой самоуверенностью он инстинктивно не делал этого. Чутьё — это то, что помогает тебе выживать, и у Джона Шеппарда было неплохое чутьё. Оно могло изменить ему с друзьями, с женщиной, которую он любил, но никогда — с врагом. Поэтому он знал, что считает её врагом, хотя сам себе по-прежнему пытается доказать, что это не так, что он не знает, кто она, что она почти человек, а значит — сестра по крови. Значит, в ней есть то, чего не найдёшь у рейфа, как ни копай — человечность. Значит, она может не быть врагом. Но как только он видел её, чутьё начинало работать на полную. И он ему доверял.

Через пару недель Пэгги перевели в специально оборудованную комнату — почти такую же, как те, в которых жили участники экспедиции, но укреплённую решёткой на окне, без механизма, который позволял открыть дверь изнутри, и укомплектованную двумя круглосуточно дежурящими бойцами. Похоже, она была удивлена таким переменам.

— Ты здесь, скорей всего, надолго, — объяснял Шеппард, пока она оглядывала свою новую камеру, — а мы не ставим своей целью сделать твою жизнь невыносимой. По крайней мере — полковник Картер.

Могла бы сказать «спасибо». Но, конечно, не сказала.

Он теперь реже заходил к ней — у него было полно дел помимо того, чтобы играть с рейфом в гляделки. Тейла снова предложила попытаться заглянуть в её разум, но чутьё и в этот раз подсказало Шеппарду повременить. Пару раз он видел, как Ронон молча стоял у её двери, опустив голову, словно надеялся, что сейчас она попытается бежать, и он будет тут как тут, чтобы прикончить её. МакКей редко о ней вспоминал, занятый своими всегда превосходящими человеческие возможности задачами. Шеппард и сам уже иногда забывал о ней и ничего нового не ожидал, заходя в её комнату через месяц после визита Тодда.

Она стояла у окна со стаканом воды в руке и смотрела на сверкающий в свете закатного солнца океан. К нему она не обернулась. Шеппард встал посреди комнаты, сцепив руки за спиной, и буднично сообщил:

— Всё ещё никаких новостей.

Он не ждал этого, но она ответила:

— Их может никогда и не быть.

С ухода Тодда она едва ли произнесла слов двадцать, а сейчас выдала почти треть месячного рациона за раз. Шеппард так привык к её молчанию, что даже немного растерялся.

— Куда же делось «они придут за мной?» — хотел спросить он язвительно, но вышло почти участливо.

— Он может и не найти то, что вы хотите. И что тогда?

Если честно, Шеппард очень рассчитывал на МНТ, поэтому не особо задумывался, что будет, если Тодд его не найдёт. Любопытно, что, кажется, он верил ему больше, чем она.

— Нууу, — протянул он, — он может предложить что-то ещё.

Она обернулась от окна, теперь закатное солнце освещало её наполовину, оставляя вторую половину в тени.

— А если я сама могу предложить что-то ещё?

— Тогда я скажу, что это предмет для переговоров.

Она чуть повела головой, и солнце разрезало её лицо пополам, высветив ту часть, что несла на себе татуировку рейфов.

— Ты хотел узнать больше о рейфах, Джон Шеппард?

— Я наполовину человек, шедавен, наполовину рейф. Вы вряд ли знаете эту расу, планета — Шеда — расположена глубоко во владениях рейфов. Вы не бывали так далеко на нашей территории. И на Шеде нет Врат.

— И что, это поле для ваших экспериментов?

Она усмехнулась, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Я уже говорила тебе — я не эксперимент.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на неё пустым непонимающим взглядом, а потом, кажется, наконец понял.

— Ты… что?! Это вообще... возможно?

Они сидели в невысоких жёстких креслах, у противоположных стен, отделившись друг от друга пространством комнаты, и последние лучи уже почти севшего солнца, протянувшись от горизонта, проскальзывали в окно сквозь прутья решётки и делили комнату между ними на множество неосязаемых преград из света и тени.

— Очень редко, — ответила она и отпила воды из стакана. — Некоторые люди служат нам…

— Я встречал их, — Шеппард поморщился, — необъяснимое явление.

Он лукавил и отлично это знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — не показывать же ей, что он может понять. Он вырос на свободной земле, в благополучной стране, и когда Ронон, потерявший больше, чем Шеппард когда-либо мог себе вообразить — потому что до путешествия в Пегас он даже не воспринимал Землю в целом как свой дом, в принципе как что-то целое — когда этот мальчишка с планеты, стёртой рейфами в пыль, не знал ни жалости, ни сострадания к своим врагам и тем, кто им служил, он мог его понять, но скорее всё же только умом, потому что для того, чтобы понять такого, как Ронон, надо потерять столько, сколько потерял он. И в каком-то смысле этих несчастных, служивших рейфам, он мог понять даже лучше. Да, он никогда бы не стал, но его учили этому, учили быть солдатом, сопротивляться давлению, подавлять свой страх, не сдаваться. Но их никто этому не учил. Они просто хотели жить и жили, зная, что в любой день, в любую минуту над их домом может с рёвом промчаться Стрела, и даже эта несчастная жизнь, жизнь в страхе и ожидании неизбежного, закончится ещё худшим — болью, ужасом и бессилием. Шеппард не испытывал к ним любви, не мог принять их выбор, но кто он такой, чтобы их судить? Кто он такой, чтобы судить тех, кто тысячи лет живёт в мире, где каждая звезда в ночном небе может оказаться Ульем, идущим на сбор?

Она пожала плечами.

— Мы дарим им жизнь, во много раз длиннее человеческой. И безопасность, если они хорошо служат нам.

Она снова отпила из стакана, поставила его на столик, откинулась на спинку кресла, сложив руки на коленях, и продолжила.

— Физиология королев сильно отличается от человеческой. Но физиология рейфов-мужчин — гораздо меньше. Не всех их интересуют человеческие женщины, но… это бывает. И очень редко, иногда раз в тысячу лет, если миллион обстоятельств сойдутся, могут появляться такие, как я.

— И они принимают вас? — с сомнением спросил Шеппард, помня о Майкле, которого свои же отвергли из-за того, что он стал наполовину человеком. Но она взглянула на него с удивлением.

— Они ценят нас. Мы существа, обладающие преимуществами обеих рас и почти лишённые их недостатков. Мы — чудо, дети, которых не может существовать.

— Почему же тогда вас так мало? Почему рейфы не пытаются… — он замялся, подыскивая слово, — создать больше таких, как ты?

Она мотнула головой и подалась вперёд.

— Ты не понимаешь, как многое должно совпасть, чтобы мы родились. Миллионы факторов, особенностей и отца, и матери, и даже в этом случае ещё никогда ни одна женщина не смогла за свою жизнь родить двоих таких детей. Мы сами тоже не можем размножаться — все мы бесплодны. Ты хочешь спросить, пытались ли рейфы понять, как это происходит, и воспроизвести. Нет. Возможно, единицы. Но в целом — нет.

— Почему? Если они так вас ценят.

— Это не лежит в сфере их интересов, — сухо ответила она.

Чёрта-с-два, подумал Шеппард. Я просто подошёл к тому порогу, за которым — тьма. За которым вы скрываете всё, что имеет для вас значение. Ваши татуировки, вашу веру, даже ваши имена. Свою душу, какой бы мерзкой и ядовитой трясиной она ни была.

— Шеда полностью под контролем рейфов, шедавен служат нам много тысяч лет. Большинство таких, как я, родились от женщин шедавен.

Шеппард вернулся к Пэгги на следующий же день. Сэм, Родни и Келлер чрезвычайно заинтересовались новостями. Келлер и Родни хотели изучить Пэгги вдоль и поперёк, Сэм хотела услышать всё, что Пэгги была готова рассказать.

— Она показывает вот столечко, — Шеппард свёл указательный и большой пальцы, почти прижав их друг к другу. — Самую малость, но забористого, чтобы мы могли оценить сделку.

— Она не уверена в Тодде и решила взять дело в свои руки, — с пониманием кивнула Картер.

— Именно. Будь я на её месте, я бы тоже сомневался в Тодде. Я и на своём-то месте в нём сомневаюсь.

Келлер была полна энтузиазма.

— Данные, которые мы можем получить от неё, могут совершить прорыв в моих разработках. И я говорю не только об образцах, она может дать бесценную информацию.

— Если не соврёт, — заметил МакКей. — Я ни на секунду не верю, что рейфы не изучали этот феномен.

— Да, я тоже в это не верю, — согласился Шеппард. — Но тут нужно время.

Сэм развела руками.

— Ну время-то у нас, похоже, пока есть.

— Так что, — спросил Шеппард, — я могу сказать, что она может рассчитывать на свою личную сделку?

— Да, если даст нам действительно ценную информацию. Не только этнографического характера.

В обычных обстоятельствах Шеппарда бы вообще не интересовали этнографические подробности, но тут он был готов подождать. Наедине с Картер он высказал свои мысли. Пэгги сомневалась. То, как легко Тодд отказался от неё, надломило её уверенность. Рейфа не так легко сломать, но у него и нет никаких вариантов, она же — не рейф в полном смысле этого слова. Что бы она ни говорила, возможно, она всё же ощущает себя чужой среди них. И, возможно, сейчас впервые она видит другую возможность. Быть человеком. Да, я заглядываю слишком далеко вперёд, признавал Шеппард, но я чувствую что-то. Что-то, за что можно зацепиться. Нам впервые представилась такая возможность, и, вполне вероятно, мы сами ещё даже не до конца способны оценить, какая удача сама пришла нам в руки.

Поэтому он слушал всё, что она говорила. Поэтому и ещё по причине, в которой не признался Сэм и о которой сам предпочитал много не размышлять. Он хотел знать. Хотел заглянуть за эту непреодолимую грань, взглянуть в истинное лицо своего врага, по-настоящему узнать тех, кто ведёт Стрелы в бой и на сбор, кто без сомнений нажимает кнопку самоуничтожения, понимая, что уже не уйти, тех, кто, сидя в камере и не зная, в скольких тысячах лет от дома эта клетка, взывает к звёздам в надежде, что другие услышат, и ждёт. Кто с неистовой яростью стремится уничтожить вражеский Улей, понимая, что погибнет в этом бою и сам. Кто, лишённый терапией Беккета памяти и самой личности, вопреки всему возвращает себе и то, и другое. Он хотел знать их, смотреть в их глаза и понимать, что видит в них. И Пэгги была его первым шансом на это.

— Мы поддерживаем популяцию шедавен и, можно сказать, живём в некотором симбиозе с ними.

— И они согласны?

— Да.

— Потому что у них нет никакого выбора?

— Возможно.

— Похоже на рабство.

— Мы не правим Шедой. Она лишь находится под нашим контролем, и мы забираем то, что принадлежит нам.

— Да, большая разница, конечно. Они поклоняются вам?

Она безразлично пожала плечами.

— В каком-то смысле.

— Играете в богов.

Она издала короткий рык и рывком поднялась из кресла. Похоже, её начинали раздражать его замечания.

— Ты не слушаешь меня, Джон Шеппард. Ты спешишь назвать всё своими именами, не услышав наших. Ты говоришь, что хочешь узнать больше о рейфах, но ты хочешь только подтвердить то немногое, что уже знаешь, и вписать это в картину твоего мира. Тебя не интересует наш.

Он тоже разозлился.

— А вас интересует мой? Когда вы собираете людей, как картошку, вас интересует, как они живут, во что верят, чего хотят?

В её голосе начали прорываться шипящие нотки, он ещё больше становился похож на голос рейфа, так бывало, когда она начинала выходить из себя.

— Ты пришёл ко мне, а не я к тебе.

— Ты наполовину человек! Твоя мать всю жизнь была рабыней рейфов, ты уверена, что она вообще хотела… того, что произошло? Тебя?

Она двинулась на него, оскалившись, подняв правую руку, и он выхватил пистолет.

— Советую подумать, — предупредил он. — Если я выстрелю — быстро исцелиться привычным для рейфов способом тут не получится. Аудитория не та.

Она остановилась на полпути, буравя его взглядом и то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы поднятой руки. Он успел отметить, что щель на ладони стала заметней, отчётливей, когда она приготовилась нападать, и крохотные точки, словно прорвавшие кожу острые тонкие иглы, проступили вокруг. На несколько секунд они оба замерли — как герои какого-то мистического вестерна, пронеслось в голове у Шеппарда. Пэгги стоит посреди комнаты, в чёрной коже, со сверкающими глазами и диким оскалом, готовая нападать, и он сидит в кресле, держа пистолет в согнутой в локте руке, и смотрит на неё в ответ, прищурившись. 

Наконец она опустила руку и отступила. Шеппард, в свою очередь, опустил пистолет, не выпуская, однако, его из рук. Пэгги отвернулась и встала у окна, видимо, подразумевая, что разговор на сегодня закончен. Шеппард вздохнул и поднялся.

— Продолжим в другой раз.

Она едва заметно наклонила голову, не оборачиваясь.

Пэгги свободно говорила и понимала, но не могла читать по-английски — при общем у множества рас языке алфавит у всех был разный. Она попросила о возможности научиться, и Картер рассудила, что вреда от этого не будет — тот же Тодд, да и некоторые другие рейфы, уже работали с ними, знали алфавит, так что скрывать тут было особенно нечего. Она подобрала для Пэгги учебник и книги на свой вкус, какую-то классику, Шеппард не стал особенно вникать. С алфавитом Пэгги освоилась очень быстро и, кажется, читала. Хотя Шеппарду казалось, что всё больше она стоит у окна, бесконечно наблюдая за океаном. А ночью — за звёздами. Наверное, у них есть свои представления о красоте, у всех же они есть, даже у таких тварей, как рейфы. Те же Стрелы — Шеппард терпеть не мог звук приближающейся Стрелы, но признавал, что это чертовски красивые корабли. Ронон бы его не одобрил. Он считал, что всё, к чему прикасаются рейфы, уродливо и мерзко. Тейла, вероятно, склонялась к тому же. МакКей вообще вряд ли задумывался о подобном. Хотя вот он, пожалуй, мог бы согласиться. Но Шеппард просто не мог отрицать красоту и эффективность этих машин. Или Ульи — они были чудовищны, и всё же красивы. Снаружи. Внутри они не вызывали у него симпатии. Какое-то искусственное болото. Съёмочная площадка ужастика пятидесятых годов.

Время шло, он привыкал к ней, и его восприятие менялось. В один момент он думал о ней, как о рейфе, а в следующий — как о человеке. Это путало его самого. Иногда она задавала вопросы — видимо, всё же читала сэмовы книжки — и он отвечал; бывало, она слушала с интересом и реагировала почти как человек. Она умела смеяться, жутковато, конечно, по большей части, но со временем как будто даже смех у неё стал более человеческим. Иногда он видел в ней только человека. А иногда, зайдя в её комнату, заставал её у окна, высокую и прямую, в чёрном плаще рейфов, стоящую спиной к нему, опустив руки вдоль тела и медленно перебирая пальцами, словно касаясь невидимых нитей, она резко оборачивалась, тряхнув тяжёлыми жёсткими волосами, и на него, опустив голову и подавшись вперёд, смотрел только рейф и никто другой. Он задавался вопросом — что она делает в такие моменты? Пытается дотянуться мыслями до своих? Шарит сознанием, как фонариком в тёмном подвале, по бескрайнему космосу, в надежде выхватить из мрака Улей? Или занята чем-то другим, чем-то, о чём он не имеет ни малейшего представления?

— Помешал? — как-то спросил он наудачу.

— Нет, — ответила она и жестом пригласила его сесть. И предложила воды. В книжке, наверное, прочитала, как надо гостей принимать.

Чаще всего он приходил по вечерам, в глубоких закатных тенях и тёплом оранжевом свете, он любил это время — словно нейтральная полоса между днём и вечером. И, похоже, ей оно тоже нравилось.

— Мы не бываем королевами, по очевидным причинам, — снова рассказывала она о полукровках. — Ты не можешь быть королевой, если не производишь потомства. Моё место, если говорить в терминах вашей культуры — это не вопрос пола, а вопрос положения. В обществе рейфов не предусмотрена роль для женщин не-королев, потому что их не бывает. Поэтому для вас я выгляжу как мужчина-рейф — по одежде, моему статусу и моим действиям, — но по сути это не так. Я выгляжу не как мужчина, а как представитель той социальной роли, которая по биологическим причинам занята мужской частью населения.

— Напомни, когда я спрашивал тебя об этом?

— Не спрашивал. Это интересовало МакКея. На днях он очень громко думал об этом у меня под дверью.

— Ты… ты что, ты пошутила? Прям шутку пошутила?

Она улыбнулась, почти совсем человек, ни дать ни взять.

— Ты не узнаешь, пока не спросишь его, Шеппард.

Он спросил. МакКей проходил мимо, застал статую Ронона под дверью, остановился спросить, что Ронон здесь делает, и «они разговорились». В процессе этого непринуждённого диалога, во время которого, Шеппард был уверен, Ронон не произнёс ни слова, МакКей успел высказать несколько своих теорий и в том числе интересовался социальным положением Пэгги. Она и правда пошутила. Но это не означало, что в этой шутке не было доли истины. Способности королев к телепатии были намного выше, чем у остальных рейфов, кто знает, может быть, эта особенность передалась ей. Может, она и правда умеет настолько хорошо читать их мысли.

— Доктор Келлер хотела бы знать, питаешься ли ты обычно как рейф.

— Я не нуждаюсь в этом так часто, как они. Если мне не требуется исцеление — раз в семь-восемь лет, для меня это скорее способ продления жизни и восстановления сил, чем постоянная потребность. Постоянно я пополняю силы как обычный человек.

— Ты уходишь в спячку, как они?

— Редко и на менее длительный срок. В этом меньше необходимости, и я… чуть хуже переношу это состояние, чем они.

Любопытно, что она стала гораздо чаще говорить «они», замечал Шеппард. Не «другие», как она всегда говорила раньше, а именно «они», словно теперь отделяя себя от них.

— И что, тебе не хочется питаться чаще?

Иногда он прямо ощущал, как раздражает её. Едва заметные бессознательные движения пальцами, или дёрнет уголком рта, чуть тряхнёт головой — он подмечал всё это, тоже почти бессознательно, и запоминал. Раньше она ловила его на простой фокус — изображала гнев рейфа, чтобы заставить его реагировать, в результате в ход шли угрозы руками и пистолетами, у кого что, и сеанс был закончен. Пару раз она его поймала, потом он просёк и больше не покупался.

— Это вопрос нужды, а не развлечения, Шеппард. Почему тебе так сложно это понять?

— Они делают это и для удовольствия, разве нет?

— Не так часто, как ты воображаешь. Люди — необходимый для выживания рейфов ресурс, вы истощаете бездумно ресурсы, необходимые вам для выживания?

«Спросила б чего попроще», — подумал Шеппард.

— Иногда, — честно ответил он.

Она хмыкнула.

— Значит, ваша цивилизация ещё не получила уроков, которые уже получила наша. Мы сталкивались с голодом. Рейфы не всегда выбирали спячку как способ сохранить ресурсы, это вынужденная мера, к которой пришлось прийти после тяжёлых испытаний. Рейфы выучили свой урок. И вы выучите свой. Если не погибнете раньше.

— Тебе б в Гринпис, — язвительно заметил Шеппард.

Она глянула на него вопросительно, и он махнул рукой.

— Не обращай внимания. Но им бы понравились ваши корабли. Как пример единения с природой и всё такое.

— Кстати, — спросил он, уже собираясь уходить, — а сколько тебе-то лет?

— В пересчёте на земные года?

— Это было бы любезно с твоей стороны.

Она ненадолго задумалась.

— Около двухсот пятидесяти.

— Да ты старше моего дедушки.

— Не знаю, много ли это для твоего дедушки, но для рейфа — нет.

— А сколько «много» для рейфа?

Она склонила голову на бок и посмотрела на него с отвратительным выражением снисходительного любопытства. Уже стемнело, и она включила настенные светильники, сохранявшие в комнате полумрак — не любила яркий свет. 

— Ты понимаешь, — спросила наконец она, — что многие из тех, кого ты встречал, сражались с, как вы называете их, Древними десять тысяч лет назад?

Он думал об этом. Рейфы воспринимали людей, как скот, но их, самопровозглашённых наследников Древних, они ненавидели. Шеппард не сразу это понял, но со временем распознал эту яростную, ослепляющую ненависть к врагу. Он видел её в глазах подбитых пилотов Стрел, тянущихся к кнопке самоуничтожения, в глазах первой встреченной им королевы, когда она увидела сканер Древних, в глазах тех, кто ступал через Врата в Атлантиду или смотрел на него через металлические прутья атлантийской тюрьмы. Это было не только презрение, высокомерие, злоба, это была древняя, пробудившаяся вновь ненависть к смертельному врагу. Те, с кем он сражался теперь, десять тысяч лет назад вели тяжелейшую, кровопролитную войну с единственной цивилизацией, имевшей шанс победить их. Кто знает, сколько жертв они принесли? Шеппард в этом споре, разумеется, был на стороне Древних, но, объективности ради, нельзя не признать, что рейфы сражались за своё выживание. Для них, в каком-то смысле, вероятно, это была священная война за будущее всей их расы. И вот этот враг вернулся через десять тысяч лет. И пусть сам он понятия не имеет, о чём вообще речь, потому что не помнит, что происходило даже на его родной планете десять тысяч лет назад, человечество ещё не научилось хранить свою историю так долго, но для рейфов всё иначе. Для многих из них война с Древними — это битва, в которой сражались они сами. Их битва.

Постепенно его визиты перестали быть допросами, и он сам не очень понял, в какой именно момент это произошло. Он шёл к ней, потому что его тянуло узнать больше и потому что он, что ли, привык к её компании. К человеческой части. Как он себя убеждал, отлично понимая, что привык он и к той её части, которая была рейфом, и ни черта ему с этой частью не сложней, а местами даже полегче. Доктор Келлер как-то сказала: «Она, знаешь, как эти эльфы у Толкина… ты, наверное, не читал, извини, я в детстве обожала. Ну фильм-то смотрел? Вот там полуэльфы, они как-то, ну вроде, могли выбирать судьбу — быть эльфом или человеком. Она всё время напоминает мне их. Как будто она может выбирать — быть рейфом или человеком.» Возможно, в какой-то момент он решил, что она может выбрать быть человеком.

— Ты знала свою мать? — как-то спросил он. — Других шедавен? Ты общалась с ними?

— Знала, — ответила она. — Моя мать прожила долгую жизнь.

Она уже давно начала носить помимо своей и человеческую одежду, и сейчас сидела на кровати в чёрных армейских штанах и чёрной же футболке, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и ела свой ужин, который Шеппард захватил вместе со своим, когда шёл к ней. В последнее время было до черта дел, и он никак не успевал зайти и сегодня решил — к чёрту формальности, могу я поесть в компании полурейфа? За окном стеной шёл дождь, паршивый был день, он побывал на двух планетах, и на обеих тоже было дождливо. Какой-то межпланетный космический муссон. В её комнате-камере было даже уютно с этим приглушённым светом, если не обращать внимание на аскетичную обстановку и решётку на окне. И кожаный рейфовский плащ, небрежно переброшенный через спинку кресла.

— И она была не против, что тебя воспитывали рейфы?

Она закинула в рот ломтик картошки фри, подняла лицо к потолку и устало вздохнула.

— Нет. Ты не слушаешь. Мою мать не насиловали и не принуждали, она…

Пэгги замолчала и задумалась, теперь опустив голову и глядя в свою тарелку.

— Она — что? — спросил Шеппард.

— Она любила моего отца и любила меня, — ответила Пэгги, и Шеппарду почудилась теплота в её голосе, которой он не слышал раньше. — Она прожила жизнь, намного длинней человеческой, в благодарность за свою верность и за то, что смогла совершить. Она учила меня быть той, кто я есть.

Она прошептала что-то так тихо, что Шеппард не смог разобрать, переспросил, но она не ответила, только качнула головой, мол — неважно.

Они какое-то время молча ели, и он разглядывать татуировки на её руках — извилистые линии, тянувшиеся по внешней стороне руки, огибая локоть, из-под рукава футболки до запястья.

— Что они значат? — спросил он, указав куском хлеба на татуировки.

— Украшение, — пожала она плечами.

— Чёрта-с-два, — ответил он с набитым ртом.

Она усмехнулась, не глядя на него.

— Чёрта-с-два, — повторил он. — Что, очередная тайна рейфов?

Она искоса взглянула на него из-под выбившихся из хвоста волос — в последнее время она приобрела новую привычку забирать волосы в полухвост, вторую любимую причёску рейфов, на взгляд Шеппарда — и качнула головой.

— Ты придаёшь значение тому, что на самом деле его не имеет. Люди любят это делать. Заметно по книгам. Кстати, передай полковнику Картер, что у меня всё закончилось.

— Чёрта-с-два, — в третий раз повторил он.

Она приподняла брови.

— Не передашь?

— Не верю, что это ничего не значит. Знаешь, что я думаю? — спросил он и принялся тщательно возить куском хлеба по пустой тарелке, собирая остатки подливки и кетчупа.

— Не имею представления, — с явной иронией ответила она, он оценил шутку про телепатию рейфов и хмыкнул.

— Я думаю, что всё что-то значит. Татуировки, украшения, ваши имена, которых никто не знает, то слово, что ты пробурчала пять минут назад — я тут думал, пока ел, и подозреваю, что это было какое-то слово рейфов, верно? Я ведь видел ваше письмо, но никогда не слышал, как звучит ваш язык. И это тоже что-то значит — то, что я никогда его не слышал. Так ведь?

Она не отвечала.

— Тот язык, на котором звучат ваши имена, которые вы храните, как самый большой секрет. На котором вы говорите только между собой и только, когда никто другой не слышит.

— Имена переоценивают, — холодно ответила она.

Шеппард скорчил гримасу сомнения и возразил:

— Не верю я тебе.

Она распрямила ноги, спустила их с кровати, полностью обернувшись к нему и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. Небольшой тусклый светильник за его спиной освещал её лицо, чётко вычерчивая татуировки, сужая зрачки неестественных жёлтых глаз, подчёркивая жёсткую линию скул и высокий лоб.

— В каждой женщине, — назидательно произнесла она, — должна быть загадка.

— Чё? — ошалело переспросил Шеппард.

— В книжке прочитала.

— Господи пресвятой боже, — проворчал Шеппард, — скажу Сэм, чтоб она тщательней выбирала литературу.

Сэм тоже навещала её. Со временем Пэгги начала давать даже кое-какую действительно полезную информацию. Потом к ней начал регулярно заходить МакКей — она помогала ему с некоторыми техническими вопросами, хотя, как он с разочарованием резюмировал в результате, «она, конечно, не Тодд в плане технического дарования». Она и сама говорила — я не тот учёный, что вам нужен. Знаю кое-что, но это не является моей специализацией. И какая ж твоя специализация, спрашивал Шеппард. И получал неизменно невнятный ответ — исследования, данные о планетах. Военную информацию она давала тоже не сказать чтоб сильно полезную. Передвижения некоторых Ульев, немного технических подробностей о кораблях, но ничего такого, что дало бы настоящее преимущество. Достаточно, чтобы поддерживать интерес Сэм и МакКея, но Шеппард в результате начал подозревать, что она без конца ходит вокруг да около, давая им то, что они уже знают, и чуть сверху, ровнёхонько до определённой черты. Ничего, о чём бы они до сих пор не имели хотя бы приблизительного представления, она не сообщила. И это снова пробуждало его паранойю. Словно тихим таким, мерзким, как писк комара, надоедливым звуком напоминало о себе его чутьё. Он поделился своими соображениями с Сэм, но та считала, что, тем не менее, Пэгги самый ценный источник информации, что у них когда-либо был. МакКей был безумно увлечён какой-то задачкой, которую она ему подкинула. Шеппард пошёл к Тейле. Тейла сказала, что уже давно думает обо всей это ситуации, и призналась, что прислушивается к Пэгги. Так, на расстоянии, не залезая ей в голову, просто прощупывает свои ощущения. Удивительно, но сейчас она почти вовсе не ощущает враждебности. Пора навестить Ронона, мрачно подумал Шеппард. Уж он-то не подведёт.

— Она рейф, — сказал Ронон и с излишней силой врезал палкой по боксёрской груше.

Тётушка Инесс в таких случаях разводила руками в приглашающем жесте и провозглашала: обсуждаем! Шеппарду часто хотелось сделать так же, говоря с Рононом. Но он удержался и просто протянул:

— Ииии?

Ронон обернулся к нему, не глядя, наотмашь, снова ударил палкой по груше, моргнул и ответил:

— И всё.

— Спасибо, Ронон, ты был очень полезен, — пробурчал Шеппард и собрался уже уходить, но тут Ронон превзошёл себя в болтливости и сказал пятое слово за десять секунд.

— Шеппард.

— Ронон?

— Она играет с вами. Она рейф. Что ещё тебе надо знать? Пристрели тварь. Или, если она вам так нужна — держите её в клетке, как чумное животное, и не заходите туда.

Может, он прав, думал Шеппард, может, он прав. Может, всё так просто.

— Ты думаешь, она только врёт нам?

— Уверен, — ответил Ронон и снова поднял палку.

Шеппарду так не казалось, но чутьё продолжало зудеть. Пэгги тем временем всё больше как будто становилась похожа на человека. Теперь её даже выпускали, под охраной, разумеется, но всё же. Она без возражений позволяла доктору Келлер проводить исследования и с интересом слушала её теории о полном переводе рейфов на человеческое питание. Шеппарду бы радоваться, но что-то ему всё равно не нравилось. Никак не мог он выбросить из головы первые недели её плена. Он заходил к ней в комнату, и теперь от окна к нему оборачивался человек с татуировками рейфа на лице, даже голову она держала иначе, даже её движения стали плавней. А он всё же каждый раз ждал, что увидит одного из них. Да что не так со мной, думал он, мы верили, что сможем сделать человека из Майкла, что целый народ сможем обратить в его противоположность, а тут настоящий получеловек добровольно встаёт на этот путь, а я недоволен.

И чем больше она становилась человеком, тем меньше снова начинал доверять ей Джон Шеппард.

Он часто теперь приходил к ней с ужином. Очень она полюбила картошку фри, так что он всегда её брал. И яблоки. Удивительно, обожала яблоки, они почти на каждой планете есть, ничего необычного, а вот на тебе, хлебом не корми — яблок дай. Так что одно он тоже всегда прихватывал.

Чему она не изменяла, так это чёрному цвету. Никогда. Как мультяшные герои, всегда одетые в одно и то же, честное слово. Шеппард тоже уважал чёрный, но с тоски же помереть можно. Хотя от жизни с рейфами на его взгляд тоже можно помереть с тоски, а ей, судя по всему, ничего было, не скучно.

— А кто твой отец? — спросил он, доев. Намотался за день, так что, пока не поел, с вопросами не приставал. — Ты никогда о нём не говорила.

— Это важно? — ответила она вопросом не вопрос.

— Ну… может, мы знакомы.

— Возможно, — безмятежно ответила она.

И всё. Как Ронон прям.

— И? — не отставал Шеппард.

— Это не имеет для тебя значения, — уже холодней ответила она.

Он закатил глаза.

— У меня есть предположение, если тебя это интересует.

— Не сомневаюсь, оно у тебя всегда есть.

— Довольно очевидное, вообще-то.

— Хммм…

— Это Тодд. Он пришёл за тобой. И татуировки у вас похожи.

Она встала с кресла, потянулась и подошла к окну. Сегодня он пришёл довольно рано, и солнце ещё только краем касалось горизонта. Пэгги задумчиво постучала пальцами по решётке и обернулась к Шеппарду.

— Мы давно знакомы с тем, кого ты зовёшь Тоддом. Для рейфов родственные связи не значат так много, как для вас. Вернее — они просто другие. Семья рейфов — Улей, и все они, условно говоря, да по большей части и фактически — дети одной королевы. Если другая королева захватывает Улей, и рейфы этого Улья подчиняются ей — они вливаются в семью её детей. Мы с Тоддом — дети одного Улья.

Шеппард обдумал услышанное и кивнул, правда, всё ещё с некоторым сомнением.

— А кто тогда?

Пэгги вздохнула, бросила на него долгий усталый взгляд и снова отвернулась к окну. Он уже подумал, что не ладится сегодня беседа, когда она заговорила, не оборачиваясь.

— Может быть настанет день, Джон Шеппард, когда я расскажу тебе о рейфах всё, что ты хочешь знать. Но не сейчас. Я пришла в ваш мир и всё больше верю, что останусь в нём навсегда. Многое изменилось с тех пор, как я попала сюда. Я начинаю думать, что за мной никто не придёт. Если так — возможно, ты прав, и пора мне вспомнить шедавен и ту часть, что дали мне они. Возможно, мне пора пересмотреть сделку и просить вас не отпустить меня, а позволить остаться навсегда. — Она сжала ладонями прутья решётки и подняла лицо к темнеющему небу. Она говорила негромко и медленно, и Шеппард вдруг с удивлением понял, как изменился её голос в последние пару месяцев. Не стал человеческим, но ближе к нему — не такой резкий, менее резонирующий. Как он мог не заметить? А ведь, верно, так и не заметил бы и дальше. Если бы сейчас она не заговорила своим прежним — голосом рейфа. Тем, что он услышал в первый раз ещё у Врат, и в тот момент не усомнился, что перед ним рейф. — Но то, что ты больше всего хочешь знать — душа рейфов. Я чувствую, как ты хочешь заглянуть в её глаза, прикоснуться к ней, как хочешь узнать её. Так сильно, что сам не признаёшься в этом себе. Хотя почему? Ты хочешь узнать своего врага. Это правильно. И, возможно, однажды узнаешь. Получишь свой дар, как получил дар жизни от Тодда, доверившись ему. Но не сегодня. Ты просишь меня предать народ, который был моим больше двухсот лет. — Она отпустила решётку, повернулась к нему и неожиданно ухмыльнулась. — Дай мне время, Джон Шеппард.

Он кивнул.

— Справедливо.

И она действительно попросила пересмотреть сделку — теперь она хотела выбрать новый путь, стать человеком.

— Прошло больше четырёх месяцев, и я не верю, что они вернутся за мной. Если они больше не считают меня одной из них, у меня тоже нет для этого оснований. К тому же никогда раньше у меня не было возможности взглянуть на мир иначе. Вы дали её мне. Вы показали мне лишь край мира, которым не правят рейфы, и даже этот беглый взгляд поразил меня. Раньше я не представляла, насколько иначе всё может быть. Мне многое ещё предстоит осознать, но я уверена, что хочу попытаться стать частью этого мира. Я не жду, что вы поверите мне немедленно, но прошу возможности доказать серьёзность моего решения. Я хочу отказаться от своего прошлого и от народа, который считала своим.

— Не буду врать, мы были бы больше уверены, если бы вы согласились пройти терапию и полностью избавиться от возможности питаться как рейф, — вежливо, но твёрдо озвучила условия Картер. — Доктор Келлер говорит, что в теории с вами всё должно быть проще и без каких-либо побочных эффектов.

Пэгги была готова к этой просьбе, но всё же колебалась.

— Это обязательное условие? Я не испытываю потребности питаться как рейф и могу полностью отказаться от этого. Но моя… уникальность была всегда важна для меня, не только как для рейфа, но и как для шедавен. Мои отличия и от тех, и от других — знаки моей судьбы, воля вселенной, печать моей свободы. Той, что позволяет мне сейчас избрать новый путь. Если это условие принципиально — я понимаю, но прошу вас рассмотреть альтернативу.

— Боюсь, оно будет обязательным.

Пэгги опустила глаза и склонила голову в лёгком поклоне. Картер улыбнулась, вспомнив Тилка. Конечно, с ним всё было иначе, он сразу показал, на чьей он стороне, но всё же они могли поверить или не поверить ему. Они поверили, и он ни разу не предал этого доверия. Сейчас перед ней был не Тилк, и она помнила об этом. И была слишком умна и опытна, чтобы легко доверять тому, кто связан с рейфами. Но ещё полковник Картер хорошо знала разницу между необдуманным и просчитанным риском. И то, что иногда лишь капля доверия вознаграждается сторицей.

— Но мы ещё раз рассмотрим вашу просьбу, — пообещала она.

Пэгги подняла глаза и кивнула.

— Я благодарна, полковник.

Ронон бушевал.

— Вас ничему не учат прошлые ошибки? Теперь она будет разгуливать здесь, как когда-то Майкл?

— Ну, положим, никто ещё не собирается позволять ей «разгуливать», а во-вторых, она всё-таки совсем не Майкл, — возразил Шеппард.

Ронон резко развернулся, и Шеппард чуть не уткнулся носом ему в грудь.

— Кто сказал?

— Я сказал, — терпеливо ответил Шеппард. — Она в своём уме и делает сознательный выбор.

— И ты веришь этой фигне?

— Ну… скажем, я не уверен на все сто, но допускаю, что это может быть правдой. И если она согласится на терапию…

— Ааа… — досадливо протянул Ронон, отвернулся и рубанул мачете по толстым стеблям огромных тропических листьев, преграждавших им путь. Шеппарда обдало брызгами воды, и он поморщился. Иногда не так уж приятно выбираться на природу, особенно если с тобой Ронон, который не в духе.

— А я считаю, что полковник Картер поступает верно, — вступила в разговор Тейла. — Если всё это правда, Пэгги может стать ценнейшим союзником. Или, возможно, даже мостом между нами и рейфами. Кто сможет лучше убедить их принять наше лечение, чем она?

— Мир с рейфами, — рявкнул Ронон, — иллюзия, за которую все мы поплатимся жизнью. Уж ты-то должна понимать!

— Возможно, есть другой путь, Ронон. Раньше у нас не было возможности даже задуматься о нём, но сейчас…

Она осеклась, потому что Ронон стремительно развернулся и в два шага оказался перед ней. Он смотрел на неё сверху вниз, едва сдерживая ярость, и Шеппард подумал, что будь это кто угодно, кроме Тейлы, он бы уже ударил. Но Тейла отвечала ему спокойным бесстрашным взглядом, останавливавшим надёжней, чем щит.

— Смерть, — процедил Ронон. — Вот единственный пусть с рейфами. Смерть твоя или их. Ты знаешь это. Ты была внутри разума рейфа.

Тейла не ответила, и Шеппард понимал, почему. Она бросила на него виноватый взгляд и отвела глаза. Она была человеком с самым открытым разумом из всех, что Шеппард встречал. Но, как бы хорошо она ни могла понять землян и как бы ни была готова принять их точку зрения, её опыт говорил ей то же, что говорил Ронону его. И она не могла лгать ему в лицо.

— Может, сменим тему? — робко поинтересовался Родни из-за плеча Шеппарда. — А то как-то нервно всё очень.

Теперь Пэгги как будто рассказывала больше.

— Раскол зашёл очень далеко. Существуют союзы между Ульями, но почти все они ненадёжны, и достаточно искры, чтобы разгорелся пожар. Ресурсов не хватает, даже шедавен теперь в опасности. И, между тем, рейфы не могут уйти в спячку, пока враг не побеждён. Это не обсуждается. Вы — наследники атлантийцев, пока хоть один из вас жив, война для рейфов не окончена. Не говоря уже, разумеется, об их интересе к Земле.

— Но нас мало, они уже прекрасно понимают, что у нас нет ресурсов для полномасштабной войны. Мы как горстка партизан на вражеской территории. Почему такое внимание? Просто из-за того, что мы мутим воду в Пегасе?

— Вы — наследники самого главного их врага. Ты не можешь представить себе масштабов ненависти к вам, Шеппард. Ты не знаешь, сколько рейфов погибло в той войне, какой ценой далась им та победа. Нехватка ресурсов — колоссальная удача для вас. Если бы не это, все их силы были бы направлены только на выслеживание и уничтожение Атлантиды. Самые умные пытаются убедить остальных объединиться, но голодный рейф не мыслит здраво. Так что я бы не сильно об этом беспокоилась. Ещё более умные, вроде Тодда, по возможности наблюдают со стороны, тщательно оберегая источники своих ресурсов и не посягая на чужие. Такие продержатся дольше всех и наверняка станут победителями в этой распре.

— В этом есть смысл.

— Это не первая гражданская война рейфов. Я говорила, что голод уже был и не раз. Но не уповай на то, что это их погубит — нет, они выживут. И со временем восстановят численность. И станут только сильнее, потому что последние оставшиеся в живых, вероятно, смогут снова объединить весь народ. И после этого, как показывает их история, обычно происходит всплеск роста — технологического, культурного…

— Культурного?

— Ты же не думаешь, в самом деле, что все рейфы — солдаты или учёные? Как вообще, по-твоему, такая цивилизация смогла бы существовать? Среди них есть поэты, художники, музыканты, кто-то, в конце концов, шьёт им одежду и делает украшения, или, ты думаешь, я свой плащ у себя в каюте долгими вечерами кроила и татуировки сама себе набивала?

— Не очень думал об этом.

— А зря, если хочешь узнать своего врага. Ты ведь поэтому говоришь со мной. В основном. Разве не такие вещи ты хочешь услышать? Доктор Маккей приходит ко мне за технологиями, которые, увы, я почти не могу вам дать. Полковник Картер — за военными данными, и поверь, я была бы рада знать больше. Но ты приходишь, потому что хочешь больше узнать о рейфах. Так спрашивай.

— Я спрашиваю, но ты не отвечаешь на половину моих вопросов.

— Я отвечаю на те, что могу. Задавай правильные.

И он спрашивал, а она рассказывала. Он узнал, что рейфы уже очень давно не совершали глобального технологического прорыва, и препятствует им то же, что и людям: нехватка нового источника питания. Если они смогут его изобрести, сказала Пэгги, технологии рейфов, и так значительно превосходящие человеческие, резко продвинутся ещё дальше. Но пока это лишь мечты, и в ближайшее время, с учётом всех нынешних проблем, этого вряд ли стоит опасаться. Узнал, что были те, кто отправился в перелёты длиной в несколько человеческих жизней и никогда не вернулся, и никто не знает, погибли они, так и не найдя новых пастбищ, или нашли их и остались там, так далеко, как не бывали даже Древние. Что год на Шеде длится триста двенадцать дней, и шедавен не носят чёрное, оставляя этот цвет рейфам. Что непонятной формы, с резными узорами, блестящий металлический предмет, который он как-то нашёл в одной из Стрел — скорее всего, брелок на удачу, вроде тех, что и земные лётчики часто держат в кабинах своих машин. Что каждая Стрела немного уникальна, поскольку подстраивается под своего пилота, и рейфы тоже не любят летать на чужих. Что есть множество героев войны с Древними, чьи подвиги описаны в книгах и песнях-сказаниях. Про королев, истощавших себя до смерти, чтобы дать жизнь стольким детям и так быстро, как смогут, и про их детей, пускавших Стрелы на столкновение, чтобы дать шанс на победу своим братьям. И о том, как пылали миры, подобные Сатеде, о которых теперь уж никто не знает, и по жестокой иронии только память рейфов сохранила их имена. И что, когда рождается новая королева, весь Улей на мгновение замирает, прикасаясь к её разуму и открывая свой для неё.

Иногда Пэгги внезапно осекалась на полуслове, будто очнувшись и поняв, что сказала слишком много. Шеппард почти никогда не давил, он уже знал, что она всё равно не скажет того, чего не хочет говорить, только станет осторожней. Если бы она постоянно лгала ему — он бы распознал, если бы выкладывала слишком много — он был бы уверен, что ей нельзя доверять. Но она была честна, когда сказала, что не может в мгновение ока предать народ, который столько лет считала своим, и это он принимал. А иногда ему казалось, что она продолжает говорить, потому что тоскует по ним, и это он понимал тоже.

Она рассказала о своей матери, шедавен, чьего имени так ни разу и не произнесла. О том, что в детстве, до первого раза, когда она попробовала на вкус жизнь человека, половину времени проводила на Шеде.

— Как это было, в первый раз? — раньше, чем сам успел понять, о чём спрашивает, задал вопрос Шеппард.

— Словно небо обрушилось на тебя, — ответила она. — Словно океаны вышли из берегов, и затопили весь мир, и хлынули внутрь тебя. Словно падаешь в бесконечность, полную звёзд, и они говорят с тобой.

Никогда он больше не спрашивал ничего подобного, а она специально ли, случайно, никогда больше не подходила близко к этой теме.

Рассказала о том, что с тех пор была на Шеде лишь несколько раз, в основном отвозя туда свою мать или забирая её обратно в Улей. Рейфы сдержали своё слово и подарили ей такую длинную жизнь, какую только смогли, и она была свободна жить с ними или на Шеде, но большую часть времени выбирала Улей, чтобы быть с дочерью. Шеппарду было странно слышать о таком благосклонном и терпимом по отношению к человеку поведении рейфов, но Пэгги пожимала плечами и говорила:

— Ты видел лишь ненависть, неужели ты думаешь, что нет ничего, кроме неё? Как бы они выжили?

Всё время она задавала ему этот вопрос — как бы они выжили, если бы были только тем, чем ты их считаешь? Но он не верил ей до конца. Не верил, что дело было только в этом. Он знал, что она всё равно недоговаривает. Как бы глубоко он ни забирался, рано или поздно перед ним снова вырастала невидимая стена, отделявшая мир рейфов от мира людей. Зачарованная преграда, за которую нет хода смертным.

Сэм сдержала слово и передала на Землю просьбу Пэгги об отмене терапии — она не могла принять это решение без одобрения, да и сама хотела услышать другие мнения, прежде чем окончательно составить своё. Но с Земли пришёл ответ, которого она не ожидала.

— Нашей Пэгги всерьёз заинтересовались на Земле, — с плохо скрытой досадой сообщила она Шеппарду.

— Кто? — спросил он.

— А кто, ты думаешь? — с сарказмом ответила Сэм.

— Те, от кого вечно одни проблемы, — вздохнул Шеппард. — Наши якобы гражданские друзья.

— В точку, — кивнула Сэм. — Дедал летит сюда с приказом забрать её на Землю.

Шеппард медленно опустился на стул и потрясённо посмотрел на Сэм.

— Нельзя её им отдавать, — сказал он резче, чем хотел, но Сэм не приняла на свой счёт, а только понимающе кивнула. — Она нужна нам здесь, от этого будет больше толку, да и одно дело, когда она под нашим присмотром, а другое — у них, они же ни черта не понимают, с чем имеют дело!

— А мы понимаем? — спросила Сэм.

— Явно лучше, чем они!

Сэм со вздохом встала, обошла стол и присела на его край, глядя на Шеппарда сверху вниз.

— Ты веришь ей, Джон?

Шеппард тоже вздохнул.

— Иногда да, иногда нет. Я верю многому из того, что она говорит, но… всегда есть что-то ещё, понимаешь? Что-то за всем этим.

— Как темнота за окном.

Он посмотрел на неё удивлённо, и она смутилась, неверно истолковав его взгляд.

— Не обращай внимания.

— Нет, именно так. Ты ведь тоже понимаешь?

— Думаю, да, — кивнула Сэм. — Но не клеймим ли мы её только потому, что не можем не видеть в ней рейфа?

— Как Ронон.

— Как Ронон.

— Его можно понять.

— А нас?

Он помолчал.

— Что они собираются с ней делать? — наконец задал он главный вопрос.

— Не знаю. Видимо, попытаются узнать о рейфах всё то, что не узнали мы.

— У меня бы это получилось лучше.

— Я им так и сказала.

— Ты уже ничего не можешь изменить?

— Нет. Мне жаль.

— А если всё-таки явится Тодд с МНТ?

— А вот это могло бы всё изменить, но только вот чего теперь хочет Пэгги? И отдаст ли он нам МНТ, если она и правда откажется с ним идти?

Шеппард надеялся на то, что Тодд объявится. Во-первых, он всё-таки очень, очень хотел МНТ. А во-вторых — это могло бы изменить ситуацию и, что особенно его интересовало, показать, чего на самом деле хочет Пэгги. Но Тодд не появился. И у Шеппарда, он сам определённо не знал, почему, день ото дня становилось всё более гнусно на душе.

В оставшееся до прилёта Дедала время он старался заходить к ней каждый вечер. Она с энтузиазмом смотрела на перспективу отправиться на Землю, хотя и опаской пыталась вызнать, что за люди её там ждут. А он час за часом наблюдал за ней, за каждым её движением, каждым поворотом головы, безотчётными сменами интонаций, выражения лица, тщетно пытаясь наконец со всей уверенностью ответить себе на вопрос: верит ли он Пэгги.

— Я впервые увижу целый мир, никогда не знавший рейфов, — говорила она, сидя в своём любимом кресле с банкой колы в руке. Он давал ей попробовать пиво, но на вкус ей не понравилось, а алкоголь забирал её слабо.

— Целый мир тебе вряд ли покажут.

Она понимающе улыбнулась.

— Может, со временем.

Он рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ, повертел в руках полупустую банку пива, встал и подошёл к окну. Солнце наполовину опустилось в океан, дул слабый ветерок, и вода рябила мелкими, вспыхивавшими золотом волнами.

— Ты не веришь мне, Джон Шеппард, — негромко сказала Пэгги.

Ещё пару месяцев назад ему бы и в голову не пришло повернуться к ней спиной, а сегодня он даже не подумал об этом, пока она не заговорила. Его знакомый парень с пыльной, серой Сатеды не задумываясь пустил бы ей пулю в лоб, только намекни. Где-то там, в паутине интриг своей гражданской войны, был Тодд, который либо выбросил её из головы, либо, уже скоро полгода как, искал святой Грааль наследников Древних, чтобы вернуть её домой. За таким же переливающимся, как поверхность океана, пологом Звёздных врат, Тейла, окружив себя дымом благовоний, открывала свой разум всем мирам, которые знала, и пыталась примирить их между собой. Блестящий и полоумный, как все тётушки Джона Шеппарда вместе взятые, Родни МакКей, в десятках дверей отсюда, в какой-то из лабораторий, выводил никому кроме него не понятные формулы, в надежде, если повезёт, спасти всех, а если придётся — уничтожить, сколько получится. Сэм Картер, видевшая больше них всех, смотревшая глазами ток'ра, в полутьме своего кабинета взвешивала доверие и осторожность, высчитывая до грамма и зная, что окончательная цена всегда называет себя сама, и всегда — после.

— Люди не читают мыслей, — так же негромко напомнил он ей.

— Люди не рождаются рейфами, — ответила она.

Он провожал её на Дедал. Она снова была одета как рейф, хотя Сэм разрешила ей взять с собой вещи, которые ей подобрали за время долгого пребывания на Атлантиде. Она кое-что действительно взяла, но на Землю уходила так же, как пришла сюда. Капитан Дедала не собирался рисковать, поэтому выводили её со скованными руками, и всю дорогу она должна была провести в своей каюте под охраной. Пэгги с пониманием отнеслась ко всем предосторожностям, но Сэм была недовольна и, хотя тоже считала, что на Дедале её следует держать под охраной, возражала против необходимости заковывать ей руки. Тем не менее, капитан настоял, и Шеппард, идя рядом с Пэгги и её охраной, вспоминал, как в первый раз они работали с Тоддом. Тодд был на голову выше любого морпеха в Атлантиде. Радек разработал специальный пояс с наручниками, чтобы рейф не мог шевельнуть руками, но даже скованный он казался чудовищной угрозой, и его вели по Атлантиде как дикого зверя, под прицелами четырёх автоматов, а он был спокоен, словно стоило ему захотеть — и он порвёт свои оковы как бумажные, и Шеппард читал в его глазах: я чувствую ваш страх. И этот страх делает меня сильнее, закуйте меня хоть в тысячу оков. Вы всё равно будете бояться.

С Пэгги всё было иначе, буднично, рутинно. Ей просто надели наручники, сцепив руки за спиной, Шеппард шёл с ней рядом, а пара морпехов — чуть позади. И ещё чуть позади за ними тенью следовал непреклонный Ронон.

— Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся, Джон Шеппард, — сказала она на прощание в дверях каюты, которая будет её камерой на ближайшие две недели.

Он сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Не сомневайся. Я собираюсь навестить тебя, если буду на Земле.

— Что вы собираетесь делать, если Тодд всё же достанет МНТ?

— Полагаю, попытаемся заключить новую сделку. Если ты к тому времени не разочаруешься в человечестве и не захочешь вернуться назад.

— Ты думаешь, что так и будет?

Он помолчал, глядя ей в глаза и пытаясь увидеть в них то, что ответит на его вопросы. Интересно, изменится ли их цвет, если она пройдёт терапию? 

— Так что всё-таки значат твои татуировки? — спросил он, и она усмехнулась.

— Я буду скучать по нашим беседам.

— Я тоже. Я ведь всё ещё не так много знаю о рейфах, так ведь?

— Ага.

Он не выдержал и рассмеялся. Она подмигнула ему и повернулась, чтобы он смог снять наручники.

Уже в дверях он задержался. Она стояла посреди каюты, как стояла в самом начале, в камере Атлантиды — высокая и прямая, руки опущены вдоль тела, голова чуть наклонена вперёд. И смотрела на него, будто знала, что он ещё что-то хочет сказать. А может быть, уже знала, что.

— Хорошего полёта и… поосторожней там, на Земле.

— Удачи тебе, Джон Шеппард, — ответила она.

Примерно через месяц Сэм вызвала его к себе.

— Я узнала кое-что о Пэгги.

Он узнавал и по своим каналам, но ничего конкретного.

— Она работает на них.

— Чего? — переспросил Шеппард. — На кого?

Сэм пожала плечами.

— Толком ничего не говорят. Помогает с контролем за попытками незаконного использования инопланетных технологий, поисками тех, кто потенциально представляет опасность, с разработками на основе инопланетных технологий, консультирует, в общем, как-то так получается, что вроде как со всем, а вроде как и не ясно толком, с чем именно.

— Ты же понимаешь, чему обычно соответствует подобное расплывчатое описание.

— Ага, — кивнула Сэм. — Агент широкого профиля.

Шеппард опустился в кресло и побарабанил пальцами по подлокотникам.

— Так они ей поверили.

— Выходит, что да. Всё ещё сомневаешься?

Он пожал плечами.

— Мы верили людям и с меньшими основаниями. Чёрт, мы даже рейфам доверяли, когда не было выхода. Другое дело, что это всегда выходило боком.

Потом он слышал о ней урывками, узнавал через свои каналы или от Сэм. Она продолжала работать на Агентство информации, МНС, КЗВ и бог знает кого ещё. Ему не очень всё это нравилось, а доверял он, пожалуй, только КЗВ, но понимал, что ни одно военное или разведывательное ведомство никогда не откажется от такого агента. Агента, который сильнее, выносливее и опытнее любого другого и может понять, о чём думает враг. Будь он директором ЦРУ — сам бы лично пошёл такого всеми правдами и неправдами вербовать.

Тодд удивил Шеппарда. Он так и не пришёл за Пэгги, но, когда им довелось встретиться, спросил о ней, Шеппард подумал-подумал и ответил как есть. И ожидал недовольства. Но Тодд помолчал, пожал плечами и сказал:

— Она имеет право выбирать свой путь.

— И тебя не уязвляет и не беспокоит её выбор?

— Дитя двух миров свободно в своём выборе. Она не принадлежит рейфам, так же как не принадлежит вам. Только она сама выбирает свою судьбу. Немногим из нас дано такое право, верно? А что касается беспокойства — многое изменилось с тех пор, как она попала к вам, военные сведения, которыми она обладала, уже бесполезны для вас. А наши секреты, до которых ты так жаден, Джон Шеппард — если она та, кого я воспитал, она не откроет вам тех, что не должна.

— Ты только что сильно понизил её ценность в наших глазах.

Он усмехнулся.

— О, я верю, что она сама назначит себе цену в вашем мире.

Он снова встретился с Пэгги нескоро, только когда Атлантида оказалась на Земле. После нападения Улья было полно забот — по данным КЦЗВ, некоторые пилоты Стрел могли выжить и оставаться на Земле. Шеппард счёл, что это именно та работа, для которой Пэгги могла бы пригодиться. Это, конечно, было весомой причиной, но была и вторая — он хотел увидеть её.

Они встречались в кафе у дороги, всё-то у нас как в каком-нибудь вестерне, думал он, сидя за столиком. Она пришла на несколько минут позже, но Шеппард был уверен, что на самом деле она была здесь раньше него. Старые привычки, которые так кстати подходят к новым. Он смотрел, как она переходит дорогу — всё так же вся в чёрном, брюки армейского образца, тяжёлые ботинки, кожаное пальто до колен, непрозрачные тёмные очки, идёт широким, быстрым, но не торопливым шагом. Оземлянилась, конечно, но сказать ей, что в таком прикиде и с её ростом она привлекает внимание дай бог, или не стоит?

Она подошла, сняла очки — руки в полуперчатках, тяжёлый кожаный браслет с металлическими вставками на запястье — и сказала:

— Здравствуй, Джон Шеппард.

— И тебе не хворать, Пэгги Батьковна. — И добавил с интонацией, с которой неизменно встречала его тётушка Бетти, начиная с его трёх лет, фразой «совсем большой стал»: — Совсем человеком стала.

Она усмехнулась и села напротив, откинув полы плаща. Теперь он разглядывал её вблизи — кожа больше не такая бледная, но это грим, конечно, татуировки тоже замазала. Всё те же распущенные длинные волосы, разве чуть более прилизанные, чем раньше. И глаза — человеческие.

— Всё-таки провели терапию? Или линзы? — спросил он.

Она словно бы посомневалась пару секунд, но ответила честно:

— Линзы. Они вняли моей просьбе, да и решили, что в моём естественном виде я полезней.

— А больше их ничего смущает? — язвительно поинтересовался он.

Что-то знакомое на мгновение мелькнуло в выражении её лица, насмешливое и внимательное, а может быть, ему показалось, просто потому что давно не виделись.

— Я дала слово, что не буду. И скажи, а если бы у меня был пистолет, была бы разница? Я могу использовать оружие, могу использовать себя, для тебя есть разница, как я буду убивать, если решу это сделать, и как обману ваше доверие, если решу это сделать? Что, в любом случае, было бы глупо.

— А что, пистолета у тебя нет?

Она рассмеялась. Подошла официантка, Пэгги заказал картошку фри и колу.

— А яблоки есть? — спросил Шеппард, и Пэгги улыбнулась. — Если есть — принесите одно. И кофе, пожалуйста. Так ты совсем обжилась? — спросил он, когда официантка отошла.

— Как видишь.

— Полная свобода?

— Почти. Почему нет? Я могу вписаться, и это лучше, чем в камере, или безвылазно сидеть в КЦЗВ.

Шеппард с недоверием прищурился, и она покачала головой. Нет, всё-таки было в ней что-то новое и что-то знакомое, что он видел где-то ещё.

— Я знаю, что ты не доверял мне полностью, но чего ты ожидал? Что я буду в одиночку захватывать землю или прятать трупы по помойкам? Зачем, если я могу обойтись без этого? Я в тысяче лет от дома, и я принимаю правила.

— Так просто?

— Нет, — неожиданно резко ответила она и осеклась, словно не сдержалась и тут же пожалела об этом. Вот оно, подумал Шеппард. Вот теперь я узнаю тебя, Пэгги-полурейф. Твои на мгновение сузившиеся глаза, едва заметный, прорвавшийся на секунду, оскал, это неуловимое движение головой, словно кто-то дёрнул тебя за ниточки, прошёл по твоей могиле, шепнул твоё имя в пустоту. И я ждал этого, понял Шеппард. Я ведь шёл сюда, чтобы увидеть это. Я шёл найти не человека, но рейфа, потому что его я искал. И когда встретил человека, лишь пытался нащупать тот крючок, потянув за который смогу вытащить на свет рейфа. Почему? Почему я настолько не хочу ей верить? Может быть, я сам не заметил, как стал искать везде врага. Словно без него моя жизнь — ничто. Словно возвращение с войны — худшее, что может случиться с таким, как я. И теперь, где бы я ни был и кто бы ни был передо мной, я буду воображать этого врага, просто для того, чтобы у меня появилась земля под ногами. Чтоб чувствовать себя живым.

— Нет, — повторила Пэгги, уже взяв себя в руки, — но и не так сложно. Мне предложили выбор, и для меня он был несложным. Я выбрала быть человеком.

Официантка принесла заказ. Шеппард молча пил кофе, Пэгги ела свою картошку.

— Ты хочешь что-то спросить, — сказала она, доев. Не вопрос — утверждение. И развела руки в радушном жесте, как когда-то, при первой встрече, сделал он сам. — Спрашивай, Джон Шеппард, какие тайны между старыми друзьями!

И он вспомнил. Конечно, как он мог не узнать сразу — Тодд, вот кого она ему напомнила. Так очевидно. Пару секунд он молча, замерев с чашкой кофе в руке, смотрел на неё, и она будто поняла, тоже замерла и не отводила взгляд. Разве так было всегда, и он просто забыл? Нет, некоторое сходство он заметил сразу, но не придал большого значения, да и у рейфов вообще на его взгляд много схожих черт, наверное, люди для них выглядят так же похоже друг на друга. Но сейчас эту последнюю фразу, она сказала в точности, как он. И Шеппарду это не понравилось. Он не мог объяснить, почему, просто не нравилась эта хитрость, этот тщательно запрятанный острый ум, эта сдерживаемая злость, идеальный контроль идеального хищника. И она показала это ему. Намеренно или случайно? Знает ли она и играет ли с тобой, Джон Шеппард, и с твоей паранойей? Или это твоя паранойя вытащила на свет то, что на самом деле — правда, и ты не вернулся с войны, война последовала за тобой?

— Мне передали твою просьбу, кстати, — неожиданно буднично сказала она, и он чуть не вздрогнул. — И я думаю, что уже нашла одного.

— Где? — спросил он.

— Не очень далеко. Я хочу быть уверена, прежде чем говорить.

Он облокотился на стол и наклонился к ней.

— Я хочу, чтобы это было нашим делом, а не тех, на кого ты там работаешь. Это — моё задание, а не их. Ты согласна на это? И они согласны?

Она подумала немного и кивнула.

— Ты не пойдёшь за ним одна, — прояснил он. — Ты сообщишь мне.

Она пожала плечами.

— Как скажешь.

Он откинулся обратно на спинку сиденья и принялся допивать свой кофе.

Они вместе шли к стоянке, она на ходу доедала яблоко, что он попросил для неё. Он спросил:

— Как тебя сейчас зовут?

— Пэгги, — и пожала плечами на его вопросительный взгляд: — что? Вы придаёте слишком большое значение именам, мне безразлично, как ты меня назвал, Пэгги пойдёт.

— А фамилия? У тебя же должен быть паспорт.

— Равсон. Какая-то северная. Они решили, что я сойду за вашу северянку, и это сгладит какие-то мои незнания ваших реалий.

— Скандинавку, — рассеянно поправил он.

— Да, точно.

— Шведская фамилия. Рав значит лиса. У меня бабушка была оттуда.

Опять что-то ему это напоминало, никак не мог ухватить мысль за хвост. Пэгги уже подошла к своей машине, а он к своей, припарковались рядом, оказывается. Он плюнул на попытки поймать ускользающую мысль и спросил, когда она уже открывала дверь.

— Так как всё-таки твоё настоящее имя-то? Теперь-то можно узнать?

Пэгги села в машину, завела двигатель и опустила стекло, чтобы ответить ему. Она скалилась, весело и зло, и этот оскал словно хлестнул его по глазам, и мир прояснился, стал чётким, резким, словно вывернули на максимум контрастность, и он уже знал, что она ответит.

— Только рейфы могут звать меня моим настоящим именем, Джон Шеппард. А ты не рейф.

И прежде, чем он успел сбросить оцепенение, дала по газам.

Рав. Тодд, по-старому — лиса. Вот что он пытался вспомнить. «Если она та, кого я воспитал». Они оба лгали ему с самого начала. Не зря они так похожи, а он — идиот. Но не параноик. Враг — здесь, перед ним, уезжает по пыльному шоссе, обманув всех, кроме него. С самого начала план был таким, попасть на Землю, добиться доверия? Или просто случайность? Тодд придумал всё, когда приходил за ней, или она сама, пока ждала его? И в чём здесь в результате смысл? 

Джон Шеппард садился в машину с неуместным чувством радости и предвкушения. Война пришла вслед за ним. Позже он будет лгать себе, что не хотел этого. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он смотрит вслед врагу и говорит: я вижу тебя. И пусть он не знает его планов, не знает зачем всё это и почему, но он выяснит. Мы всё ещё многого не знаем о рейфах, Джон Шеппард. Так обойдёмся тем, что есть.


End file.
